


It All Started With A Stupid Crush

by Russian_Faerie



Series: Bad Assassination Classroom Fanfictions [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Faerie/pseuds/Russian_Faerie
Summary: Karma x Fem Nagisa FanfictionIt all started with a stupid, little crush Nagisa had on Asano. But when Nagisa and Asano's relationship goes sour, can Karma help save his best friend and secret crush from the sadistic beast that Asano has become?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request fanfiction. I actually don't like Fem! Nagisa.

_**Karma** _

_Nagisa. Nagisa. Nagisa. Why can't I get her out of my head? The way her soft, blue hair just reaches her shoulders. The way she smiles. Her laugh. The words she says. The way she acts. Everything. I'm in love with her!_ Karma thought as he paid more attention to his classmate, Nagisa, than the Math lesson that Koro-sensei was teaching. Karma suddenly felt depressed as he remembered that, sadly, Nagisa had a boyfriend named Asano and besides they were best friends. Nothing was ever going to happen between them. Karma hated Nagisa's boyfriend's guts. Karma shakes his head and does something he does rarely. He threw himself into his studies, trying to get his mind off of Nagisa and Asano.

"Okay class! Go get changed, it's time for gym class!" Koro-sensei tells everyone. Karma quickly gets changed and meets his best friend out on the field.

"Hey, wanna be partners?" Karma asks.

"Yea sure!" Her beautiful, sing song voice responds. Karma feels himself flush, but quickly hides it by going and picking up a knife. Karasuma-sensei had just told them that they would be reviewing what they did yesterday, which was a simple block that you use when your opponent has a knife. All you do is grab them by their arm and turn them around and get the knife out of their hands.

_Easy enough._

When everyone started the exercise, Karma went first with Nagisa blocking. Karma was acutely aware of how close the blue haired girl was. When Karma came after her with the knife, she blocked with ease.

"Your turn, Nagisa!" Karma exclaimed. Karma handed the knife to Nagisa. Karma pretended he didn't notice their hands touching. The blue haired beauty charged at him and Karma easily blocked and the first thing that Karma noticed was Nagisa quiet gasp of pain, then he noticed smudged makeup which was covering bruises and cuts.

_What the hell it this?_

"Nagisa what happened?" Karma asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh nothing, it was just from gym practice the other day." Nagisa explained with a false smile. Karma could tell that she was lying because he could always tell when she was lying.

_So where did she get those cuts? And the bruises as well? Who put them there? Did she do that to herself?_

"Nagisa, don't lie." Karma said.

"Well you know what Karma! It's none of your business so just leave it alone!" Nagisa yells with a defensive tone. Then she walks off towards the girl's changing area. Karma was tempted to go after her, then decided against it. He would just meet up with her after school.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Karma didn't pay any attention to his boring classes. The only reason why he didn't skip was because he wanted to look after Nagisa.

"Okay class. That's it for today! Don't forget to do your homework and have a wonderful afternoon!" Koro sensei said.

Karma quickly picked up his bag and went over Nagisa's desk.

"Why don't I walk you to the bus stop?" Karma asks.

_Maybe on the walk down, I could interrogate her about those bruises and cuts._

"Yea sure Karma that would be great!" the blue haired girl said with a gentle smile on her beautiful face. They started to walk down the path when he started his questioning.

"Nagisa, please tell me the truth. How did you get those cuts?" Karma asks. Nagisa kept her blue eyes on the ground and kept walking. Karma noticed that she tugged on the edge of her jacket, probably subconsciously trying to hide her injuries.

"Did you do them to yourself?" Karma asks, his voice filling with dread.

"What no, Karma why would I do that" Nagisa says, looking right into Karma's gold eyes. Karma let out a mental sigh of relief. He could tell she wasn't lying.

"Then how the hell did you get those cuts, 'cuz I know that you didn't get them from gym class!"

"I-I fell of my bike." Nagisa stammered as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Don't give me that shit, Nagisa!" Karma yelled. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then don't!" The red haired boy stormed off, leaving his crush behind, looking shocked.

 _Shit, what the fuck was that Kama!_ Karma mentally told himself off and then decided to go back and apologize to her. As he turned back and made his way over to the train station, he noticed that Asano's limo was parked at the road. Then he noticed when Nagisa walked up to Asano and he slapped her across the face!

_That fuckin bastard! How dare he touch her!_

Karma started to run towards them as fast as he could but they had already gotten into the limo and had driven off.

_I'll save her! I will get her away from the sick, sadistic, son of a bitch!_

Karma stormed off in blind rage with his thoughts clouded with pictures of himself beating the hell out of Asano.

* * *

_**Nagisa...** _

She felt a sharp pain as Asano slapped her across the face. He hadn't done it for any particular reason besides that he wanted to. He was the very definition of sadistic. But if she tried to leave him, he would do much worse. Nagisa hated that she wasn't strong enough to defend herself but the harder she tried to get stronger, Asano seemed to get even stronger.

_**~Flashback~** _

_Nagisa was going to do it. She was going to break up with Asano. She had been working hard for a few months now. Nagisa believed that she was finally able to defend herself from him. The blue haired girl walked up to Asano. They were in front of a little cute café that they used to go to for dates. That was before Asano had shown his true colors. In fact, Nagisa had gotten her assassination skill from watching out for Asano's different moods._

" _Hey babe, what's up? Why did you want to meet me here?" Asano asked. Nagisa new that he was only being nice in public so no one would become suspicious. Nagisa walked right up to Asano and looked directly into brown eyes._

" _I think we should break up, Asano. I don't like the way you treat me. I think I deserve better than this abuse." Nagisa explained. Nagisa noticed that moment Asano changed. He went from calm to furious in the blink of an eye. He grabbed her arm and she immediately did the block that she had learned but Asano's hand wouldn't move. He dragged her down towards the dark alley that was beside the café._

" _Oh so you think you deserve better, you little bitch! You should be glad that your worthless ass even caught my eye. I treat you exactly how you deserve to be treated, even a little better!" Asano screamed. He slammed Nagisa head of blue hair against the wall. Nagisa saw stars but refused to give up. She balled her hands into a fist and punched him in the face and was rewarded with satisfying crunch as his nose broke._

" _You filthy bitch." Asano yelled, right before he grabbed her arm before she had a chance to run away. He slammed her on the brick wall behind her and started to punch her in the stomach. After he had enough, he grabbed Nagisa by her blue hair and slammed her head against the wall. Blackness engulfed her and Karma had left her there._

_**~End of Flashback~** _

Nagisa felt Asano grab her arm and drag her into his limo and they drove off towards her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Karma_ **

The red head was on his way to school when he saw him. Asano was walking Nagisa to school! The blonde boy was holding the blue haired girl's hand. Nagisa was obviously a little scared of Asano. Before Karma knew what he was doing, he started sprinting towards Asano.

_That bastard! Acting all nice in public. He hit Nagisa. Those bruises were because of him! I hate him! I hate him!_

Karma ran up and towards them and when Asano noticed he lifted his eyebrow.

"Karma Akabane. What a pleasure." Asano says, with his voice dripping with sarcasm. Before he could say anything else though, Karma punched him in the face. Then kept punching him in the stomach again and again and again.

"You bastard, you're the reason Nagisa has all those bruises on her arms. It's all your fault, you son of a bitch!" Karma yelled as his fist connected with Asano's stomach. All Asano did was laugh, which only made Karma punch him more.

"Karma, stop! You're just going to make it worse!" Nagisa screamed. Karma immediately stopped and looked at the blue haired girl.

"What do you mean, I'm only going to make it worse?" Karma asks.

"No-nothing! Just stop punching him Karma, please."

"Okay, fine." Karma says as he took Nagisa arm. He heard Nagisa wince and loosened his grip and stared daggers at Asano.

"Let's go, we're going to be late for class." The red haired boy said as he stormed off, Nagisa close behind him.

* * *

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa was being dragged off with Karma towards the school when she accidently ran into Karma when he stopped. The red head turned around and asked "What did you mean, I would only make it worse?"

"No-nothing Karma that was nothing. Can we just go to class now?" Nagisa said while knowing that she was going to get hit more this afternoon for what Karma did. Not the Nagisa was angry with Karma, she was just a little scared of Asano.

"Like hell we're going to class!" Karma exclaimed, "You are going to tell me everything! When did he start hitting you? Why you haven't broken up with him yet? Everything!"

_I won't be able to lie to Karma, so I might as well tell him the truth. Even though it's probably going to just hurt me more. But he deserves to know the truth._

"Asano has been hitting me for a while now but I can't break up with him." Nagisa whispered. With every word the blue haired girl said, Nagisa noticed that Karma just got angrier and angrier.

"Why the hell can't you break up with him? Is he threatening you?" Karma yelled.

"I tried to break up with him when he first started to hurt me. I tried really hard to become strong so I could defend myself but it wasn't enough. He ended up beating me up and leaving me unconscious in an alley." Nagisa noticed that Karma was visibly shaking in rage now.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him and made up some lie. Well it's too late now._

"Karma! Calm down!"

"What do you mean, calm down. I'm going to kill him!" Nagisa flinched when the red head said that.

"You are not killing anybody! Why do you even care so much? I understand that you would be angry but this is a bit much Karma."

"You wanna know why I care? I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you for a very long time!" Nagisa froze.

_Did I just hear Karma correctly? Yea, I did!_

"Ka-arma, do you really love me?" the blue haired girl asked.

_I don't get it. Why would Karma love me? Last time someone said they loved me, it was Asano, and he started hitting me right after he confessed._

"Yes, Nagisa I really love you and I'm not letting that bastard get away with treating you like dirt!" Karma confessed and then he grabbed the blue haired girl's hand, being careful not to hurt her. "We are going to my house and I'm going to take care of those injuries. Then you are going to tell me everything that he has done to you!"

_He loves me? He won't hurt me will he?_

"Karma, promise you won't hurt me!"

* * *

_**Karma** _

"Karma, promise you won't hurt me!" Nagisa says with her lovely voice.

_I can't believe that she thinks I would hurt her! I'm not Asano! It's all his fault!_

"Nagisa, I would never hurt you. I rather hurt myself! I love you, so why would I?" Karma explains.

"Cause he said the same thing to me." Nagisa whispered. Karma felt a new wave of fresh murderous rage flow over him.

_That son of a bitch!_

Karma started walking down the path.

_Asano should be gone by now. We'll go to my house and I will patch Nagisa up and then we'll talk._

When they got to Karma's house, he immediately went to find a First Aid kit.

"I'll be right back, Nagisa! Just make yourself at home." Karma yelled over his shoulder as he quickly ran to the kitchen to find the kit. When he got back, Nagisa was sitting on the leather couch looking at the different paintings that Karma's distant parents had put up on the walls. The red head took this time to admire Nagisa. Her hair was in the blue haired girl's signature pig tails but they were started to come loose. Her blue eyes sparked with curiosity every time they landed on something new and her eyelashes brushed across her cheek every time her gorgeous blue eyes blinked.

 _I love her so much it hurts sometimes!_ Karma thought with a little smile on his face.

The red head sat down next to Nagisa and gently rolled up her sleeve. He saw a pattern purple and green tinged bruises and tried to contain his anger as he started to bandage up the hurt girl.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Karma** _

Once the red haired boy was done with bandaging up his crush. He decided to make something to eat. Obviously they weren't going to school that day and Karma was looking forward to spending the whole day with Nagisa.

"I'm going to go make something for lunch. I'll be back soon." Karma told Nagisa and she perked up.

"Yea, Karma's cooking! I can't wait!" Nagisa exclaimed. As he went out he decided to make sushi, Nagisa's favorite.

* * *

_**Nagisa** _

"I'm going to go make something for lunch. I'll be back soon." Karma told Nagisa.

_Yum, Karma's cooking's the best!_

"Yea, Karma's cooking! I can't wait!" Nagisa said as she watched Karma leave towards the kitchen.

 _Karma loved her._ Every time that Nagisa thought those words, a slight blush went across her face. If she was being honest with herself, after a while of dating Asano, she realized that what she felt towards Asano was just some kinda of idolization and her real crush was Karma. She even kind of idolized Karma as well. Who couldn't? He was smart and good looking and under that tough exterior, Karma was a kind and loyal friend. But after a while of dating Asano, she had started to like Karma more than she should. She still liked Asano though, so she decided to stick with him a little longer but then he started to hit her.

Nagisa felt a smile forming on her face when Karma came out of the kitchen with their food and they spent the rest of the day just hanging out. Before they knew it, the sun was setting. The blue haired girl looked out the window, admiring the brilliant, passionate colors of the oranges and pinks blending together perfectly.

* * *

_**Karma** _

Karma heard Nagisa sigh as their magical day came to an end. He noticed the beautiful colors outside when Nagisa started speaking.

"I should be going home now. My mom's probably worried."

"Stay." Karma burst out before he realized what he was saying.

 _Damnit. Like she would say yes!_  Karma thought as he looked down with a slight blush spreading across his face.

* * *

_**Nagisa** _

"Stay." Karma burst out and Nagisa looked up at him with surprised look and saw that the red haired boy was looking down at his shoes with a blush creeping across his face.

_This might actually be a good idea. If I go home, Asano would find me. Besides I don't want this day to end._

"Sure, why not? I can just say to my mom that I'm staying over at Kayano's house!"

_And then this day won't end!_

"I'll just quickly call my mom!" Nagisa said as she picked up her phone and started dialing her mom's number.

" **Hello, Nagisa is that you? Where are you? You should be getting home soon. It's dangerous for you to be out past dark."** Hiromi Shiota said as she answered her daughter's phone call.

"Hey Mom, I'm staying at a friend's house tonight because tomorrow is Saturday. You don't have to worry about me."

" **Oh okay. I hope you have a good time and don't stay up too late!"**

"Thanks Mom! I'll see you later!" Nagisa said as hung up.

"My mom says that I can stay tonight." Nagisa says as she looks at Karma who is looking at her with wide, golden eyes. She felt herself blush and looked away. Karma seemed to have regained his composure as he stood up.

"Okay then, I'm going to make some dinner. What would you like?" Karma asked.

"Ummm, butter chicken curry!" Nagisa replied.

"Okay. While I'm making dinner, how about you go have a shower?" Karma says, "I will set a towel and some of my old clothes out for you."

"Okay, thanks" Nagisa said with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. It's not like this is the first time that Nagisa has stayed over at Karma's house and shared his clothes. They were best friends after all. But after Karma had confessed and Nagisa had realized that she loved him as well, it was kind of awkward pretending that everything was normal.

Nagisa walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off her school uniform and went into the hot shower. She felt the hot pellets of water hammer the knots out of her back as she started to relax.

Knock, knock.

"Na-Nagsia, I'm just going to put your clothes on the bench. I-I promise I won't look." Karma stammered.

_He's probably blushing right now. How cute!_

Nagisa felt a smile spread across her face as she replied.

"Okay thank you Karma."

For the rest of her shower, Nagisa had a smile on her face.

* * *

_**Karma** _

_Okay, Karma. Do. Not. Panic._  Karma thought as he tried to get the fact that Nagisa was in the shower. Naked. He quickly went down the stairs and concentrated on making dinner. He searched up the recipe for the butter chicken curry and started cooking. When he was finished he set the table and served the food.

"Nagisa, the food's ready! Are you almost done?" Karma called up to his best friend.

"Yea I'm coming done now"

The blue haired girl came down looking adorable in an oversized black shirt and black sweat pants. Her hair was undone and slightly dripping water on her shoulders. She was tugging at the sleeves of the shirt self-consciously and looked up at Karma with her sky blue eyes. Just like every time that she looked at him, he lost his breath and started to blush a little. Flustered, the red head quickly went into the kitchen to get some water and when he came back out, Nagisa was sitting down in a black leather chair at the oak table.

"Karma this looks so yummy! You are such a good cook!" Nagisa praised Karma as he came and sat down across from Nagisa.

"Itadakimasu!" Nagisa and Karma said at the same time. Gold meet blue as they looked into each other's eyes and laughed.

As they were eating their dinner, Karma couldn't help but admire Nagisa's beauty. She lit up his world just by being there. They kept eating and talking until there was no more food left. The red head quickly gathered up the dirty dishes and went to put them in the dishwasher. As he came back to the dining room, he noticed that Nagisa wasn't there. He started to panic and ran into the living room to find her going through possible movie choices. The red haired boy smiled and sat down on the couch watching as his crush debated what they were going to watch. When she decided, Nagisa put the movie in and sat down next to Karma on the couch. But instead of turning on the TV, Nagisa started to talk.

"Karma, about what happened before. When you said you loved me. I-I think that I might as well." Nagisa confessed. Karma felt his heart beating faster, like it was in a cage and trying to get its way out. The red head felt his face flush and he looked into Nagisa's sky blue eyes and only saw sincerity and love. Before he knew what he was doing, he started to slowly lean into Nagisa. He felt the warm and softness as their lips connected. It was all sweet and chaste as Karma was trying to convey just how much love that he felt for the girl he was kissing and she did the same for him. Then he felt her nibble down a little on his lip. Karma was a little surprised that Nagisa was being so direct but willingly opened his mouth and let her tongue slid in. There wasn't any fight for dominance because Nagisa simply gave it up. As Karma started to explore her mouth, he opened his eyes to see that Nagisa was looking at him with her gorgeous blue eyes.

_I can't believe this is happening. Damnit I love her so much._

Karma reached up and touched her soft blue hair. It felt like the most expensive silk under his calloused fingertips and he grabbed some into his hand trying to feel as much of it as he could. Then he put his other hand on her soft, flushed cheek and felt the warmth of the girl he loved. The red haired boy felt a tug at his hair as Nagisa did the same thing. Soon though they had to break their kiss to get air. When they did, the only sound was their panting breathes and the chirping of the birds outside.

"That was amazing!" Karma heard Nagisa whisper.

"Yea" Karma responded and they both simultaneously smiled. Then Nagisa snuggled into Karma's side and put her arms around him. Then she picked up the remote and they started to watch the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nagisa** _

When Nagisa woke up, she was laying down with Karma's warm, strong and protective arms around her. She noticed that the sun was rising and she heard the birds chirping. She quickly sat up and removed Karma's arms. Nagisa walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water then went back into the living room to find the still sleeping body of her love. His face was peaceful and he hand the worst case of bed head she had ever seen. She personally thought that it was the most adorable thing ever.

_How long must he spend in front of the mirror every morning trying to contain that mess. Oh and I should also go brush my teeth before he smells my morning breath. Blahh._

She runs up into the bathroom and gets to mouthwash. She doesn't have a tooth brush so this is the best thing to cure her dreaded morning breath. As she was washing out her mouth she heard the doorbell ring.

"Karma, wake up! Someone's at the door!" Nagisa yelled down the stairs after she spit the mouthwash out. Then she grabbed a hair tie and tied up her hair in a sloppy half ponytail bun with blue strands of hair already falling out. Once she was down with her hair she quickly made her way down stairs. As she was in the kitchen, she heard a familiar voice. Nagisa froze and a cold iciness of fear shot down here back.

_How did he find her?_

* * *

_**Karma** _

Ding, ding, ding.

Karma woke up the annoying sound of his doorbell going off. He laid on the couch for a second, wondering what happened last night when all the memories came back to him. He felt his face heat up and looked around to find that Nagisa wasn't there. Embarrassment was replaced with confusion and worry for Nagisa when he heard her voice coming from upstairs.

"Karma, wake up! Someone's at the door!" the red head heard Nagisa call from upstairs. Suddenly he remembered the reason he was awake and grumbled when he stood up. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello Karma, I was wondering if my girlfriend was around here. I heard she didn't go home last night and I got worried. Then I remembered that you were her friend so I thought I would check at your house." Karma listened to Asano in shock. But when he heard Asano say that he was  _worried_ for Nagisa, he started to shake in anger.

_How dare he say that! He doesn't give a shit about Nagisa!_

Karma was about to say something along the lines of the fact that Nagisa trusts him more than Asano and that yes she was here because he was the only one that could protect her from Asano when he remembered that she was upstairs and that Asano didn't actually know that Nagisa was here.

"Nagisa's not here. Why don't you go and got die in a ditch somewhere? It would make my life just that much easier." Karma says, his words drenched with bloodlust.

"Ditto, Akabane." Asano says as he is about to turn around and leave. But just before he turned around and left, Nagisa came out from the living room with a furious look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nagisa_ **

Bloodlust. Nagisa might have turned on her bloodlust when she heard Asano. She ran to the door, planning on throwing Asano out of her perfect heaven.

_He doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong here!_

She walked into the entrance way to find Asano and Karma talking and didn't realize that Asano was leaving as she pounced forward and tackled him.

"Get out! Get out now and stay away from me and Karma! Stay away from us!" Nagisa was yelling. She didn't remember making to conscious decision to start punching Asano and she didn't even realize she was doing it into Karma was holding the blue haired girl back.

"Nagisa, calm down! Asano was leaving. Just let him leave!" Karma said, trying to hold Nagisa back. When Nagisa heard what Karma was saying she stopped.

"Get out. Get out right now." Nagisa whispered in a deadly tone. Asano just looked calmly up at her and if he felt any fear, he didn't show it. He just got up and walked out the door. When he was gone, the bluenette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding a turned towards Karma.

"I-I'm sorry Karma" she said, with her head bowed down. "I lost control. I just heard his voice and I was so scared that he would hurt me or that he would hurt you. If he hurt you, I would have lost you, my safe haven." Nagisa's eyes opened as she realized what she had just said and felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She felt her heart pounding and she thought for certain that he was able to hear it. Nagisa risked a glance up and saw that Karma's eyes were wide with shock.

_Well that's not surprising, I just said that he was my safe haven! Stupid, stupid, you should have just kept your mouth shut!_

"Nagisa. Nagisa! Look at me!" Karma exclaims as he grabs the blue haired girls face between his hands. She felt him rub soothing circles of her face with his thumb then, before Nagisa could do anything, he leaned in and they connected. It wasn't like their first kiss. This one was slow, chaste. It spoke of forgiveness and love. Nagisa smiled into the kiss and felt Karma do the same thing. Soon they pulled away and Karma gathered Nagisa up into his arms and carried her into the living room. There they sat and enjoyed each other's company, until they heard the door unlock.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Karma_ **

Everything was brilliant. Nagisa sitting crossed legged across the couch from him and a big bowl of popcorn separated them. She was laughing her beautiful, musical laugh. She had her hair tied back in her signature pig tales. She was still wearing the slightly oversized black shirt and sweat pants that Karma had let her borrow. Nothing could ruin this moment.

 _Except them._ Karma thought.  _No, no, no, no. Don't think about them. They are barely home anyway, so what are the chances that they actually would come over now._

And almost if on cue, he heard the door unlock. Karma froze, the cards that were previously in his hands, were now scattered across the leather couch that he was sitting on.

"Karma, what's the matter?" Nagisa asks, clearly concerned.

_Why now? Did I do something wrong? Why are they here now? Shit Nagisa!_

And with that thought, Karma grabbed Nagisa's hand and dragged her upstairs, accidently knocking over the popcorn, which was now scattered everywhere on the floor.

_Damnit that's just going to make everything worse._

"Nagisa!" Karma whispered, as he shoved her into his closet. "Please stay in here! I'll come and get you when they leave but you have to stay in here and not make a sound while they are here, okay?"

"Okay, but Karma, who are  _they_?" Nagisa asks, in an alarmed tone. "What are they going to do?"

"My parents."

**_Nagisa_ **

Karma grabbed the bluenette's hand, knocking down the popcorn as a result and started to drag her up the stairs.

_Why is he so afraid? Was it because of whoever was opening the front door?_

Karma shoved her into his closet and started to speak really fast. He was clearly afraid, but of what?

"Nagisa!" Karma whispered in a harsh tone. "Please stay in here! I'll come and get you when they leave but you have to stay here and not make a sound while they are here, okay?"

Nagisa was becoming really worried now.

_Who is so bad that I have to hide until they go away?_

"Okay, but Karma, who are  _they_?" Nagisa asks in an alarmed tone. "What are they going to do?"

"My parents."

The blue haired girl felt herself freeze up as Karma shut his closet door, hiding her from his parents.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Karma_ **

Everything was brilliant. Nagisa sitting crossed legged across the couch from him and a big bowl of popcorn separated them. She was laughing her beautiful, musical laugh. She had her hair tied back in her signature pig tales. She was still wearing the slightly oversized black shirt and sweat pants that Karma had let her borrow. Nothing could ruin this moment.

 _Except them._ Karma thought.  _No, no, no, no. Don't think about them. They are barely home anyway, so what are the chances that they actually would come over now._

And almost if on cue, he heard the door unlock. Karma froze, the cards that were previously in his hands, were now scattered across the leather couch that he was sitting on.

"Karma, what's the matter?" Nagisa asks, clearly concerned.

_Why now? Did I do something wrong? Why are they here now? Shit Nagisa!_

And with that thought, Karma grabbed Nagisa's hand and dragged her upstairs, accidently knocking over the popcorn, which was now scattered everywhere on the floor.

_Damnit that's just going to make everything worse._

"Nagisa!" Karma whispered, as he shoved her into his closet. "Please stay in here! I'll come and get you when they leave but you have to stay in here and not make a sound while they are here, okay?"

"Okay, but Karma, who are  _they_?" Nagisa asks, in an alarmed tone. "What are they going to do?"

"My parents."

**_Nagisa_ **

Karma grabbed the bluenette's hand, knocking down the popcorn as a result and started to drag her up the stairs.

_Why is he so afraid? Was it because of whoever was opening the front door?_

Karma shoved her into his closet and started to speak really fast. He was clearly afraid, but of what?

"Nagisa!" Karma whispered in a harsh tone. "Please stay in here! I'll come and get you when they leave but you have to stay here and not make a sound while they are here, okay?"

Nagisa was becoming really worried now.

_Who is so bad that I have to hide until they go away?_

"Okay, but Karma, who are  _they_?" Nagisa asks in an alarmed tone. "What are they going to do?"

"My parents."

The blue haired girl felt herself freeze up as Karma shut his closet door, hiding her from his parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Nagisa

The blue haired girl was furious, absolutely furious that Karma's parents had treated him this way. That because of them, the strong boy that she knows is known falling apart in her arms. That the fact that he is crying, is all their fault. She was also furious at herself for not noticing how miserable he was. But she put all her hateful emotions to the side and just focused on Karma, supporting him as much as she could. After Karma had collapsed into her arms, crying, she had gently sat down crossed legged on the floor and put his head in her lap and she was gently wiping his tears away as well as soothingly playing with his beautiful hair.

It has been about ten minutes since Karma had come upstairs, barely containing his sadness and now he was settling down. He sat up and his eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. His nose was also a little red from rubbing it.

"Thank you, Nagisa. You know, for being there for me." Karma said as he gathered his best friend into a hug.

"Karma, you are more than welcome to come to me whenever you need, you should know that."

"Well I should hope so," Karma exclaimed, there was a playful twinkle in his eyes, "You are my girlfriend after all!"

The moment Nagisa heard the red head emphasis girlfriend, her cheeks heated up and she looked down at her lap in embarrassment as she whispered the next words, "Yeah, I am your girlfriend".

After that, the newly found couple snuggled up to each other, whispering sweet things like You're so beautiful or You're amazing and I can't believe you're mine, while also sharing sweet little kissing that meant nothing and everything at the same time. Nagisa felt so loved and she was sure that Karma felt loved as well as the newly found couple snuggle up to each other, whispering sweet things into each other's ears in between kisses. Things like you're so beautiful and you're so amazing and I can't believe that you're mine. Outside the world was bright with the powerful colors of the hiding sun. Too fast, the sun was gone and Nagisa pulled away. She didn't want to leave but she knew that she couldn't stay. Her mother would already be pissed that she had stayed at her friend's house for so long. As she pulled away, she heard Karma give out a soft whimper at the loose of contact and chuckled.

"Karma, you know I have to go," Nagisa said with laughter still fresh in her voice. She got up and started to go to the laundry room to get her now clean clothes. Once she did, she went to get changed in Karma's bathroom. When she got back, she noticed that Karma had changed out of the clothes he was wearing as well.

Nagisa walks up to Karma and stood on her tippy toes as she gave him a goodbye kiss on his lips. Sweet and full of love. When she broke away, she looked up into Karma's sunshine gold eyes.

"I'll text you when I get home, okay."

"Yeah, you better."

At that, she walked out of his room, slowly making her way downstairs and out the front door, while a smile reflecting her happiest thoughts, lingered on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa was walking to the train station with the smile still on her face when a cloth covered her mouth. She struggled against the attackers hands, which were holding hers behind her back when she noticed that the cloth smelt off.

Drugs!

Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Karma** _

Nagisa never texted back. Karma was worried but then just reassured himself that she was probably just really tired.

But then she wasn't at school on Monday. That's when Karma got really worried and decided to go to Nagisa's house to check up on her, he had already sent countless text messages and has phoned her multiple times. When he got there, he knocked on the door and was answered by a worn out, Hiromi Shiota. She had bas under her eyes, her hair was a mess and she was in her pj's. She perked up and hope flashed in her eyes when she asked,

"Karma have you seen Nagisa?"

Dread filled Karma when he heard this.

"I haven't seen her since a Friday morning."

_Oh fuck no._

"She stayed at a friend's house for Saturday night and that was the last time I spoke with her."

Karma visibly paled.

"I called the police and filed a missing person's report but they haven't found her yet. I skipped work in case she came home and I'm so worried."

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Shiota. She stayed over at my house on Saturday and I haven't seen her since. I was coming over to see if she was alright."

Ms. Shiota visibly paled and started biting her nails.

Karma was going into shock.

"Sorry for intruding, I will just go home now. I'm sure she will turn up soon."

They both knew that was a lie.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Asano** _

I have her and no one can get her. She is mine. Mine to use. Mine to hurt. My property and I'll make sure she knows it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like how I write the characters in this. When I wrote this, I didn't really understand character development.

_**Nagisa** _

Nagisa had woken up to feel restraints on her wrists. Everything was dark and smelled vaguely of cleaners. She was cold. She was terrified. She missed her mom. She missed her friends. She missed Koro-sensei. She missed Karma. This is all she knew for what seemed like eternity, the fear dragged out the hours, to make them seem like days. Then there was a blinding like and a laugh. Not like a little children's joyous laugh. No, this was a scary laugh, a laugh that echoed of victory and triumph at the cost of someone else. And Nagisa somehow knew that that  _some else_  was her when Asano came in and looked down into her sky blue eyes and slapped her across the face. She felt the slight sting and her eyes watered up.

"You're mine now. You are going to pay for ditching me for that bastard."

_Karma._

_Karma save me, please_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fact the Nagisa is to dependent I think.

**_Nagisa_ **

_Hours? Days? Weeks? Karma save me…_

Those thoughts where on a continuous and vicious circle in her head as she lost track of time. All she knew was Asano's hate filled eyes and terrifying lust.

_I'm going insane. Save me Karma._

"No one is gooooing to saaave you, Naaagisa!" Karma sang as he gave her the one meal that she got a day.

Her arms ached and her head was pounding. She was scared f Asano more than she has ever been scared of anything.

_**Karma** _

Today was one of the rare days that Karma went to school. He had stopped going about three weeks ago when Nagisa had disappeared. The whole class was looking for Nagisa and Koro-sensei was frantic. He would spend every free second looking for her. Karma was zoned out and was checking off locations that he has looked for her from a mental checklist in his mind when Koro-sensei ran out of the classroom, causing the papers to fall off the desk. Several people cried out in surprise but before anyone else could speak, Kayano asked,

"What's going on?"

"Maybe Koro-sensei caught scent of Nagisa?" replied Nakamura with doubt evident in her voice, but despite that Karma couldn't help but let a sparkle of hope worm it's way in too his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Third Person** _

Koro-sensei came back with his face black with fury.

"Okay class, I have found Nagisa-kun and I'm going to save!" Koro-sensei told the class. Before anyone could do anything, Karma had run up and started yelling.

"Take me with you!" By the time Karma had yelled this, he had crossed the classroom, trembling. The whole class was suddenly very quiet and was staring at the trembling boy in front of them, not that Karma cared. He was desperate to have Nagisa safe in his arms again, no matter what the cost. And Koro-sensei saw that when he decided to take Karma with him, despite everyone's expectations.

"Okay Karma, go get your gym gear on and meet me out in the hallway in five minutes," Koro-sensei instructed.

"Thank you," Karma said as he ran to get changed.

As he was getting changed, Nagisa was all that was on his mind. Except, instead of her usual happy and peaceful smile that he had grown to love, she had tear streaks down her face and cuts all over her body. But worst of all, her sky blue eyes were dead.

_**Nagisa** _

He had stopped giving Nagisa food. For a long time now. So long that her stomach had stopped grumbling in favor of an aching hole that kept consuming her. The pangs of hunger made her whimper which, if Karma was there, he would laugh. But that wasn't the worst, her hair was a mess of grease and her throat was parched. Luckily, he hadn't ceased giving her water, just cut it back to one glass a day. Which wasn't nearly enough. She had resorted to begging. And he filmed it. Every last second of her torturous days. She had only discovered that he did it the first time she begged.

~Flashback~

She was starving, she had gone without food before, just never this long. Her stomach stopped grumbling a long time ago but she couldn't tell how long ago because she had no sense of time. She was so hungry and that was all that was on her mind. She was desperate for food. Anything.

She heard the door unlock and the image of her nightmares walked in. He was calm and had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Nagisa, how are you doing without food?" Asano started ranting on and on about random stuff that he did that day and Nagisa just zoned out. He did say something the raised some sort of reaction from her.

"Nagisa you know what I learned today? I learned that a human can only survive around three weeks without food. That means you're in trouble. You haven't had a single crumb of food for two weeks!"

That is when she decided. She decided to beg.

"Please Asano, give me some food! Please, I beg you. I would do anything!" Nagisa begged. She felt horrible, her gut, which was already aching with the hungry black hole, started to do an uncomfortable flip. She hated begging.

"Well maybe" Asano sat down, crossed legged, on the steel gray floors and he looked deep in thought. "I know, I'll make you beg to the camera!"

Nagisa felt eve more dread fill her.

"What camera?" Nagisa managed to rasp out.

"Oh you know, the camera that I have used to film you this entire time! I hid it behind some boxes so you wouldn't notice!" As Asano said this, he got and slowly made his way over to a pile of boxes that Nagisa hadn't even noticed. He took out a camera that had its tiny red light on and walked over.

She begged in front of the camera. She hated every last second of it. She missed Karma.

~End of Flashback~

By now she had begged and begged and the most he had given her was half a piece of bread. She ate it up quickly but it didn't help the raging black hole of hunger in her stomach. The only thing that she had left was her sanity and her hope.

They were both slipping away.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Karma** _

_I'm coming for you, Nagisa._

_**Nagisa** _

_Save me, Karma._

_**Karma** _

Koro-sensei was flying through the air at Mach 20 holding the worried red head protectively in two of his tentacles as the other tentacles swatted away debris. They got there within a few minutes and the moment Koro-sensei landed on the ground, Karma jumped out of his arms and ran towards the only building in site, which he assumed is where Nagisa was being kept. He heard Koro-sensei yelling at him to come back, but he wasn't paying attention. He's thoughts were solely on saving Nagisa from whoever took her away from the red head.

Once he got to the door of, what Karma assumed, was a storage house, it easily opened and he walked in. He made sure not to make any noise but he silently took out one of the Koro-sensei be-be guns. The only difference between the normal Koro-sensei gun was that Karma had replaced the be-best with real bullets he had stolen them from Karasuma-sensei's desk drawer. He wasn't taking any chances with Nagisa's safety. He missed the beautiful girl so much that it hurt sometimes when he stopped and thought about it. He thought of all the things he would say to Nagisa when he found her as he took out a few knives and put them in holsters that were on his thighs.

He was walking down a hallway when he heard something.

_Was that a whimper? Was that Nagisa's whimper?_

_**Nagisa** _

Her whole body hurts. She was exhausted even though she has had more than enough sleep. The only thing that she thought about now was Asano.

_Which is probably what he was aiming for._

She had completely lost hope and didn't even think about her life before. All her thoughts were plagued by Asano. The way that his smirk scared her so much that she started trembling even more than she already was. The way his laugh reminded her off nails scratching against a blackboard. The way his eyes reminded her of the endless pit of pain in her stomach. She adjusted to the rules of her new life. Beg for everything she needed or else she wouldn't get it. Even then, she sometimes wouldn't get what she so desperately needed. Food. It had seemed like years since she last had any of it but she knew that wasn't true because if it was, she would be dead. Of course, she knew she wasn't far off from death and she had accepted the fact that there probably wasn't any escape.

Nagisa didn't bother to look up when the door creaked open.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nagisa** _

Asano. The starving girl's body tells her to run as Asano walks through the door but Nagisa knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Nagisa, I decided. Time for a new form of punishment. We don't want you dying on me now do we? Instead of starving you, I'm going to start hitting you! Just like I did back before you ran away to that disgusting red head." Nagisa felt her body stiffen in fear and preparation for the first blow, which was fast to follow. He kicked her in the stomach and Nagisa let out another whimper. With each hit, he would call her despicable names.

"Slut!" A stinging sensation went across her face. She got slapped.

"Whore!" A sharp yet aching pain travels through her stomach. She got punched.

"Bitch!" Large, rough hands clasped around her neck as she struggled to breathe and her visions started to tinge black before Asano let her go. She got chocked.

The monster of a boy repeated these actions again and again until Nagisa stopped responding. She stopped begging for him to stop. She stopped whimpering. Her body went numb. She passed out.

_**Karma** _

Nagisa. Karma heard Nagisa whimpers and Asano's insults and he felt a spark of rage light up in his stomach. He felt sick to the stomach. He felt bloodlust course through his bloodstream. He ran in the general direction of the voices and only stopped a moment when he no longer heard Nagisa's whimpers. Considering that wasn't a god sign, he started running again but picked up his already lightning fast speed. He slammed against the door at the end of a long, depressing hallway and it burst open to find Nagisa lying down, unconscious on the ground with bruises all over her body. Asano was looming over her with a sadistic grin stretched across his face and his terrifying laughter filled the room. Karma didn't hesitate when he tackled Asano. He pushed the evil boy down on the ground and started punching. Karma was determined to ruin that perfect face as much as possible. He didn't even realize that Koro-sensei had entered to room until the yellow octopus was holding Karma back. He took out one of the few Koro-sensei knives and through it on his teacher's yellow tentacles, making them splatter away. He decided he couldn't waste any time as he pulled out his knife and shot at Asano. He felt Koro-sensei breeze past him and absorb the bullet himself but he just kept shooting, hoping that one of the bullets would get through Koro-sensei defenses and hit Asano. He only stopped when he heard a quiet moan over the explosive sound of his gun.

_Nagisa._

Karma dropped his gun and ran towards Nagisa. Gently adjusting her head so that it would lay on his lap. The redhead noticed a single, crystal clear tear stream down her face as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her emotionally dead sky blue eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Karma_ **

The red head was currently holding Nagisa as Koro-sensei transported them to the hospital. Once Koro-sensei put them both safely on the ground, he felt Nagisa's small blue head bump on his shoulder as he ran her towards the emergency room.

"I need a doctor!" Karma demanded. Three nurses came up to him and started asking questions which he answered with simple yes and no's and resorted to short sentences when he needed. He just kept looking into Nagisa's eyes which hadn't closed for longer than a blink for over five minutes. She just kept looking at him with her empty blue eyes. Her chest was barely rising with her shallow breaths and when Karma had taken her pulse, it was weak. Her usual thin body was skinny and sick looking and every few minutes she would let out a small whimper which caused Karma to become even more worried. Which he wouldn't think was possible but then again, this day seemed impossible.

A nurse had tried to get Karma to put Nagisa down on a gurney and only succeeded when Koro-sensei had come in with his human costume on and sternly told Karma that if he didn't, Nagisa would never get better. At that, Karma had gently put Nagisa down onto the gurney and followed the bed as a few nurses rolled her away to one of the individual rooms with all the medical equipment inside. There, they were greeted by a friendly looking doctor who did a quick examination of Nagisa and her health condition. As he was examining, the worried boyfriend noticed that the friendly doctor's smile was slowly slipping away and his face was starting to drain color. He barked out a few orders at the nurses who started rushing around Karma, busying themselves with whatever they were told to do. The whole time, Karma just looked at Nagisa, who was laying down on the gurney on top of sterile white sheets and a single white pillow under her head. Her hair, which was no longer in her pig tales, was laid on the pillow. Her usually striking blue hair was all dirty and greasy. Her now closed eyes had dark purple bags under them and cuts and scrapes littered her arms, face, and legs. Karma could only imagine what was under her clothes.

_Probably a bunch of horrible bruises that that son of a bitch but on her!_

The doctor came up to him with a concerned and confused look on his face and Karma turned to acknowledge the doctor.

"What happened to her? She is showing signs of starving and has bruises all over her body. Nagisa even has a fractured rib!" the doctor asks.

Hearing all of this, Karma felt some of his bottled rage seeping out of his perfect façade.

"I'll tell you what the hell happened! Her abusive ex-boyfriend got fucking jealous that she preferred me over him so he kidnapped her for  _three_  weeks!" Karma shouts at the doctor and several of the nurses, who were previously rushing, stopped and just looked at the red head. He turned around and gave them all a vicious glare full of all his bottled up emotions of hate and rage, which seemed to scare them because they immediately stopped looking at him and walked away.

"Do you know what her ex-boyfriend's name is?" the doctor asks, looking at Karma with a shocked expression.

"Asano Gakushuu." The red head whispered and the doctor nodded and walked away.

Karma turned around to his girlfriend and held tightly to her hand and even though Karma wasn't religious in the slightest, he prayed to whatever god out there that Nagisa would be alright. And almost like an immediate answer, Nagisa tighten her hand around Karma causing him to look up and meet her amazingly blue eyes with his golden eyes.

"Ka-arma, can I have some water?" Nagisa croaked out with a small smile on her face and Karma almost laughed at how normal the question sounded.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec," Karma said as he quickly stood up and went to ask a nurse for some water and to tell her that Nagisa has woken up. But when he walked back, his happiness and relief was replaced with worry when he walked in and Nagisa was just staring at the wall with an empty look on her face, almost like she had nothing left. When Karma put his hand on her shoulder in hopes that she would snap out of it, she started screaming.

Karma should have known that she wouldn't get away from Asano with only physical injuries.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Karma** _

_~Flashback~_

_Karma was trying to get Nagisa to calm down. Nurses were rushing in and reassuring her, making everything worse in Karma's opinion. Nagisa was piercing everyone with her terrified screams. Then she just stopped and looked at the red head._

" _I'm so-orry Karma, I didn't mean too" Nagisa apologized as her eyes slowly filled with tears and before Karma could think that it was a bad idea, he enclosed his little blue haired angel in his arms as she clung to his black shirt and started sobbing._

_~End of Flashback~_

It's been a week since then and after the doctors had diagnosed Nagisa with PTSD, they said that she could be discharged with set appointments with a physiatrist. Karma hadn't left her side ever since she got admitted. He even managed to convince the doctors to let him stay overnight. Of course, Nagisa had to agree and she did immediately, saying that she had missed Karma. Hiromi, Nagisa's mom, came every day with new clothes, manga, video games and just stuff that would keep him and Nagisa occupied while they were in the hospital. Now Karma was running around the hospital room, making sure that everything was packed.

_Clothes, check. Toiletries, check. Manga, check. I've packed everything._

"Okay Nagisa, I think we're good to go!" Karma announced to the blue haired girl who had an amused look on her face.

"Thanks, Karma!" she replied cheerfully as she stood up. She had a white blouse and black slacks on and her hair was done up in her adorable pigtails that brought a slight blush to Karma's face every time he thought about them. The blushing boy walked up to Nagisa and kissed her on the lips. It was just chaste and reassuring. Full of love. When Karma pulled away his eyes golden eyes looked into Nagisa's blue ones and he smiled at her, then gathered her up into his arms.

"You are so brave Nagisa. A-and I-I love you" It was the first time that Karma had confessed after everything and he felt his face heat up as he hid it in the crook of Nagisa's neck as she immediately responded,

"I love you too Karma"

Those five words sent so much joy into Karma's heart that he hugged Nagisa and kept repeated 'I love you' over and over again as she did the same.

Knock, knock.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and both of the teens pulled away with beet red faces as Nagisa's mom walked in.

"Hey Nagisa, darling and … Karma." Nagisa's mom apparently didn't like Karma at all but Karma wasn't going to let that stop his plans. He had talked to Nagisa about his planned and she liked it so now all he had to do was convince her demon mom.

"Hello, Miss. Shiota, it's nice seeing you." Karma said with just a touch of sarcasm in his voice that he wasn't able to contain, "I was wondering if Nagisa could stay at my house for a while. I don't really feel comfortable leaving her alone, even if her mom is there. No offense. But after what happened with Asano, I barely trust myself to protect her, even though that somebody might be her mom."

The look on Hiromi Shiota's was so funny that Karma caught himself almost laughing. It was half between complete disgust and complete rage. But surprisingly she let out a sigh and looked at her daughter,

"Is this what you want, sweetie?" the she-demon asked.

"Yes Mom, please."

"Okay, " Nagisa's mom consented which surprised Karma and when he looked over to Nagisa, he say that she was surprised as well.

"Thank, Mom! Could you drop us off at Karma's house, I already have all my stuff here!" Nagisa gushed as she went forward and hugged her mom.

Nagisa's mom turned towards Karma with a death stare that would usually send a chill down someone's spine but instead Karma just returned it with an equally deadly stare.

"You better not hurt her Karma" her mom threatened as she pulled away and picked up one of the bags and started to carry it down the hall. Karma picked up the other bag and held Nagisa's hand as they followed the mother who was quickly walking down the hall. They exited the building, only to be greeted with the harsh coldness of winter as they made there was over the Nagisa's car.

They all piled into the car, Karma decided on making Nagisa sit in the back seat with him. Once everyone was settled down, they made their way towards Karma's house.

_**Nagisa** _

The blue haired girl was terrified. Everything scared her. When Karma moved his arm around her shoulders in the car, she pictured Asano going to whack her over the head. When he leaned in to kiss her on the check, she flinched because she saw Asano punching her in the face. Nagisa could tell the Karma was being careful to not startle her but she knew that what Asano did to her had almost irreversible side effects. But still, she ignored the minor flashbacks as she felt blush heat up her face after Karma kissed her and she laid her head down on her boyfriend's shoulder. They turned the corner and rolled up to Karma's house. Nagisa thanked her mom again as she and the redhead exited the car with their bags and went into the house. Only to be greeted by Karma's horrible parents.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Karma** _

_No, no, no, no, no. Out of all the times, they could have come back, why now?_

Karma stood frozen with his hand clasped tightly around Nagisa's hand. His knuckles were white and he heard Nagisa whimper. He let go of her hand and stood in front of her, trying his best to protect Nagisa from the awful strangers that he called parents.

"Mother, Father, what are you doing here?" Karma asked even though he couldn't care less. All he had to do was get Nagisa upstairs before they start saying the horrible things that they say.

"Karma! Aren't you happy to see us? Anyway, who is this little girl? Is she your slutty girlfriend?" Karma's mom started with her usual insults, "I bet she is one of many, right Karma?"

"Don't listen to her Nagisa, she's just trying to provoke you" Karma managed to whisper out before his mom kept on with her insults. The red head noticed that Nagisa was trembling so Karma quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, making sure not to hurt her this time. Unfortunately, Karma's mom noticed this as she said,

"Oh is your slutty girlfriend scared of me! Oh bitch, I won't hurt you! But that of course is a lie" Karma was enraged when he heard these words but he also felt a wave of sadness flow over him. All these years, he never thought that his parents actually knew that they were hurting him with the things that they said but with what his mother had just said, proved him wrong.

"Mother, stop this right now! Nagisa is the best and bravest girlfriend I could have ever. She is beautiful and you have no right to say those things to her!" Karma said in a feeble attempt to defend Nagisa but he also said it as reassurance for Nagisa that he didn't think these things of her and that they weren't true because the redheaded boyfriend knew that those are triggering things considering what she had just gone through a week prior.

"Oh trying to defend your girlfriend, no are you? Well, you sure are doing a shitty job, but that was expected. You fail at everything you do!" Karma's mom just kept up with the insults and Karma didn't have any choice but to stand there and let it pass. Now that it wasn't Nagisa being insulted he could deal with it. The sooner that his mom got bored, they could go upstairs and the quickest way is not to show any response. But of course, his little beauty didn't know this as she stepped forward and looked directly into the abusive parent's hateful eyes.

"Your son is the smartest man that I know and I can't believe you have the  _nerve_  to say that to him. If you were a good person, which you obviously aren't, you would have known that your son is the  _best in the school_!" Karma just stared at Nagisa when the blue haired girl defended him.

"Karma! Your precious little bitch is defending you! Shouldn't you man up and defend yourself you fucker!" Karma was still in shock, therefor he wasn't able to respond fast enough when Nagisa stepped forward and slapped his mother.

"How dare you say that to your own son! Also, don't get so caught up in gender roles… Bitch!" Nagisa yelled as she grabbed Karma by the wrist and walked upstairs, trudging past his fuming mother that had a small red hand print on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nagisa** _

"How dare you say that to your own son! Also, don't get so caught up in gender roles… Bitch!" Nagisa yells as she stepped forward and slapped the wretched women. She was honestly shocked by her own words but she didn't let that faze her as she grabbed Karma's wrist and dragged him upstairs. Once she got inside his messy bedroom, she drooped the bag she was carrying and slammed the door closed, locking it. The furious blue haired girl could truthfully say that she hated Karma's mother with everything she had. She was just glad enough that his father was in the other room because the one glance she got off him was when they were going up the stairs and he looked scary.

Nagisa felt strong arms wrap around her and Karma's lips brush against her check.

"You are so beautiful when you're angry. You're like a fiery goddess who everyone fears!" Karma whispered. Nagisa chuckled and blushed at Karma's  _fiery goddess_ compliment.

"Are you scared of me, Karma? Because I think we would have a problem if that was the case!" Nagisa teased as she turned around in Karma's arms to face him. She looked admiringly into his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Of course not! I'm a brave knight that helps his gorgeous fiery goddess wreak havoc on evil doers!" Karma said while laughing along with Nagisa.

Nagisa felt weightless as Karma lifted her up and onto his bed were she comfortably sat as she watched Karma unpack his things. When he was done he sat done next to Nagisa who positioned herself so that she was between Karma's legs. Karma smiled at Nagisa and her heart swelled. She hated seeing Karma sad and the fact that she was able to make him happy filled her with joy. They kept talking that way for a few minutes until there was a knock on Karma's door.

"Karma, you open this door right now!" It was Karma's dad. Fear filled Nagisa, Karma's dad was very intimidating.

Karma looks at Nagisa and she just nods her head.

_It's probably better if we let Karma's dad in, we don't want him to get any angrier._

Karma steps forward and Nagisa feels butterflies in her stomach and a sense of dread wash over her. She concentrates on the man behind the door and notices only blood lust. The blue haired girl panicked and ran after Karma, trying to stop him before he lets his father in.

"No Karma! Don't open the door!" Nagisa yells, but it's too late, because Karma had already opened the door and his father stood there with a knife in his hand and blood lust shrouding his aura.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Karma** _

"Karma, you open this door right now!" It was Karma's father, Karma, who was feeling conflicted emotions. He didn't want to open the door in fear of his father but then he did, just so he could get it over and done with. The confused redhead turned his head to his girlfriend who meet his molten eyes with her equally beautiful blue eyes. She gave him a small nod and he decided to just go ahead and answer the door.

_It would probably just make my father angrier if we ignored._

The closer Karma got to the door, the more all his instincts told him to turn around, and run away with Nagisa, protecting her. He shook off the feeling and walked up to the door but just as he opened it, Nagisa yelled out to him, telling him to keep the door closed. But it was too late because the door was open and his father stood there with a knife.

"You little piece of shit! I'm tired of having to comfort your mother after you throw a hissy fit! You're too much of a burden!"

Karma just stood there shocked, he never would have thought his father would resort to this. Karma's eyes never left the kitchen knife that his father was waving around while yelling at him but he snapped out of it when he father lunged after him with it. He easily sidestepped him, causing him to fall to the ground and the redhead ran towards Nagisa, grabbed her and ran to his bathroom. Once they were both inside, he closed the door and locked it. Not even a second later, his father was banging on the door but Karma ignored that as he went towards Nagisa, who was sitting on the ground and looking paler than usual.

"Nagisa are you alright?" Karma asked as he frantically checked her for injuries. When he found none, he grabbed her into his arms and hugged her. Trying to comfort her and himself as they heard his father constantly pounding on the door and yelling insults at them. Usually, Karma would fight off anyone who dared call him all the things his father did, but even though Karma was confident that he could take down his father, he wasn't sure if he could make himself hurt the man because no matter how bad he was, his father was still his dad.

"I'm fine Karma," Nagisa answered Karma's concerned questioned. "Is your dad always like that? Has he ever hurt you physically?" The red head felt Nagisa tremble in what he was guessing was half fear and half anger.

"No, that's why I was so shocked at first, he has never laid a hand on me. Probably so no one could sue him for child abuse." Karma speculated as he listened to his father banging on the door. He guessed that it would break in soon so he told Nagisa that they had to make a plan. They spent the next few minutes quietly whispering their plan for escaping. They decided that they would take Karma's hair drier and plug it in and take the wire across the floor that conveniently crossed the door way. This would be a trip wire so when they open the door and Karma's father comes in, he would fall over, giving the couple some time to escape. They would also get the shampoo and condition and spread it across the ground were the bastard wouldn't be able to get up easily. When they got out, they would lock the door from the outside, using a chair to jam the doorknob. Then they would get Karma's phone and call Koro-sensei. They were originally going to call the police but decided against it because Karma thought the police were useless.

"Okay are you ready, Nagisa?" Karma asked looking into her blue eyes, noticing how there were different shades and layers of blues. Somewhere the lightest blue that it was almost white but then the color would go darker. I reminded Karma of the ocean.

"Yes, Karma," Nagisa whispered back and when she did, Karma felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his bloodstream. He reached for her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze when he started to count down from five.

"Five…"

Karma gave Nagisa a peck on the check.

"Four…"

The red head admired Nagisa as her face heated up slightly, causing a cute pink dusting to go across her checks where he had just kissed her.

"Three…"

Karma felt his heart pounding against his chest. He was rarely scared but now was one of those times. If this went badly, he could lose Nagisa.

"Two…"

He took one last look at Nagisa and let go of her hand so he could open the door.

"One!"

Karma threw the door open and Karma's father came in. Everything went as planned. Nagisa rushed out of the room with Karma close behind the moment his father fell down, causing the knife in his hand to clatter across the white tiles of Karma's bathroom. Nagisa closed the door and locked it by jamming it with the seat, just as planned. Everything was going perfectly.

_Almost too perfect._

Just as Karma thought those words, the red head noticed that his mother was in the room as well when he heard the crack of his phone it broke. He just stared at her with a shocked face. Then he turned around to see Nagisa who was also looking at Karma. Karma, surprisingly, got caught in the gentle waves of her eyes for only a split second but that was just enough time for his mother to step forward with a knife of her own and try to stab her son. But Nagisa was faster as she rushed up and threw herself at the wicked women, pushing her onto the ground.

_**Nagisa** _

_No. No. No. No. I'm not letting this happen._

Those thoughts rushed through Nagisa's head as she noticed Karma's mom pull out a knife and run towards her son. She ran up and tackled the horrid parent down to the ground. She vaguely felt a sting of a knife across her arm but she could hardly care as she started to punch Karma's mom. The violent women soon lost her grip on the knife as Nagisa started beating her up. Nagisa was not about to let Karma be hurt by this women and felt the slight sting as her knuckles repeatedly hit the abusive parent in the face. Again and again and again. Her hands, which were usually smooth and pale, were now covered with blood and split skin but that didn't stop Nagisa. What did was Karma's arms which wrapped around her, calming her down and reassuring her that the love of her life was alive and that he wasn't hurt.

"Nagisa. Calm down" he said with his velvet voice which instantly calmed Nagisa down at the sound of her love's voice.

"Karma, we gotta get out of here!" Nagisa panicked as she stood up and grabbed his hand. She started to drag Karma out of the house but was meet with resistance from the red head.

"Karma comes on, we gotta go. Why are you resisting?" she asked as she tried to get Karma to move.

"Nagisa. You're arm!" Karma whispered with wide eyes which caused Nagisa look down and see that there was a large gash. She hardly felt it because of the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins.

"It's fine Karma! We have to go!" she yelled, trying to get Karma out of the shocked state he was. It seemed to have worked as Karma took the lead by dragging Nagisa out of the bedroom. But instead of going down the stairs, he ran into his parent's bathroom and started searching for something.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Karma** _

The image of blood dripping down from Nagisa's arm haunted him. He assumed she got it when Nagisa had tackled his mother. He dragged a protesting Nagisa into the bathroom and started looking for a first aid kit. Karma knew that he had to get out of there before his mother woke up or his father got out but he couldn't leave without something to treat the gash on her forearm.

_Nagisa probably wouldn't have noticed the cut, if it weren't for me._

Karma filled with hatred for his mother for hurting Nagisa, for his father for abusing him for years and for himself for not being strong enough to protect himself or Nagisa from the demons of their life.

Karma frantically searched the bathroom for the First Aid kit and when he did he grabbed it and ran out of the house with Nagisa bloodied hand in his. After a few minutes of running. Karma stopped at the park and made his blue haired angel sit down on a bench as he ripped open the First Aid kit and found the gauze to wrap up her arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. When he saw that it wasn't working, Karma started trembling and his mind went blank.

"Karma," Nagisa said and when he didn't respond she yelled, "Karma!"

"Nagisa, you're bleeding so much. I don't know what to do!" Karma whispered with a trembling voice as he looked up, meeting her surprisingly blue eyes with his own panicked golden ones.

"Karma, you have to calm down! I'm going to be fine. Just take me to a hospital!"

"Okay, hospital. We will go to the hospital! Or should I call an ambulance? But I don't have a phone, my fucking mom broke it!" the red head boy was in full panic mode and wasn't thinking straight even though Nagisa was in a lot of pain. Karma barely noticed when she stood up, grabbed his hand and made her way to the train station.

_Damn get yourself together Karma! What's wrong with you?_

But of course, Karma knew what was wrong with him. He usually would be able to keep his cool and if anyone else had gotten hurt, he would have been cool, calm and collected. But it was Nagisa, his love, his angel, the most precious thing that he had in his life. He was torn between the feelings of desperation and determination. Half of him wanted to break down and start sobbing but he knew he had to try and stay calm for Nagisa.

_And you're failing miserably, Karma._

Karma noticed that they were on a train and that Nagisa was swaying on her feet, so he yelled at a random person, telling them to get the fuck out of that chair so Nagisa could sit down. The red haired boy saw that Nagisa's face heated up and went a very deep red. Almost as red as his hair.

When they got to the hospital, Karma carried Nagisa like a bride through the doors and into the ER. He then saw a familiar nurse from the last time they were here and asked her to take care of Nagisa and the nurse immediately got a gurney. They then rushed her into a private room, like last time, and a doctor came in and stitched her up. It was only when the doctor came and asked Karma if Asano somehow managed to do this, did the red head recognized the doctor as the same person from the last time Nagisa got hurt.

"No, it wasn't Asano. I-It was my mother and father. My mother was going to stab me but my back was turned but Nagisa, s-she tackled my mom and got cut with the knife that was in her hand." Karma explained.

"Okay thank you. The poor girl is a magnet for disaster. This is the second time this week!" the man said as he walked off towards the phone. Karma guessed that he was going to call the police on what happened but he couldn't care less. He walked over to sit down next to Nagisa, who was currently asleep and had a bandaged up. Karma was about to fall asleep himself when he heard Nagisa whisper something.

"What did you say Nagisa?" Karma asked thinking that Nagisa had woken up but he was mistaken. She was sleep talking and Karma's heart wrenched when he heard what she was saying.

"Bitch…" she murmured and Karma felt his eyes water up.

"Slut…" Karma tried desperately to wake her up.

"Worthless…" Karma was almost shaking now.

Suddenly Nagisa shot out of bed and started sobbing. When she saw Karma crying, she just hugged him and cried into his shirt, her salty tears running down her face.

"Nagisa, never call yourself those things. You are the most beautiful person on this planet and you are so selfless and kind. You are smart and can achieve anything." Karma told Nagisa which just made the girl cry even more. Their cries filled the air and until her sobs stopped and were replaced by the soft melody that was Nagisa's voice.

"Thank you, Karma. I dreamed that… A-asano had come back and that he had k-killed everyone that I loved and I couldn't do anything about it!" Nagisa explained while clinging to Karma like he was her lifeline. Her sobs are what filled their ears once more but only for a few minutes until she continued. "And then he called me all these h-horrible names and I was so scared" Nagisa managed to choke out before she was overcome with sobs again. Karma was so sad. There was no other way to put it. All his anger was spent only to be replaced with this deep sadness and regret. Regret that he let this happen to his little angel. She was so sweet and kind and perfect. She didn't deserve everything she went through and that fact overwhelmed Karma. If he could, he would have switched places with her in an instant and he wouldn't regret any of it. Even through the pain of being tortured or the fear of his parents. He would face those things a thousand times over. And it was then, while sitting with his beloved crying in his arms and his own tears silently making his way down his face, that he realized just how much he loved this angel. With her blue hair, that was like the finest silk and sparkled in the sunlight. Her eyes with so much emotion weaving in with those blue hues. Or her hands, that when he held them, where so soft and delicate that he was afraid to break them, even though they were strong. So very strong.

After a while, Karma felt Nagisa settle down and fall to sleep and decided to let the blissful darkness consume him.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a year since the mess of Karma's and Nagisa's lives settled down. Asano was in jail and so was Karma parents. Karma was able to stay at his old house because of the money his parents had already saved up. It honestly surprised him that they didn't just blow their money when they got it. Nagisa and Karma were still together and loved each other more every day. They carried on with their studies and were excited about high school. They were currently walking down the road, holding hands, on their way to a café where they were going to have a date. Nagisa had a faint flush and Karma was laughing at a joke she had made. When the red head stopped laughing he pulled Nagisa into a dramatic kiss and when they broke apart he whispered,

"I love you, my love."


End file.
